robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Asimilation - Chapter 3 *Reuploaded*
ROBLOX, A popular gaming platform, with a lot of players. But; it has its fair share of mysteries too. Some remain unsolved, and some just there to give you chills. Asimilation's story - Chapter 3: He's right next to you. (This story is told from three perspectives, Narrator/Errorpay, dani25is and Newt_251's perspective.) March 8th, 2018. Errorpay: Today I was browsing my list of messages to see if anything new popped up. It turns out, yes. My friend, Newt_251 sent me a message very early in the morning saying: "Hey, do you want to play something? You may not be awake rn, but if you are, I can have patience waiting for your reply." 'I then sent him a reply saying: '"Yeah, I was just browsing my messages, what do you want to play?" 'So then he created a party with only me and him, and we talked for a while deciding which game to play. No weird demons possessing him, no website turning blood red, just us chatting. We then decided to play a game; I don't remember which one. After playing for a while, I said that i'm gonna go watch some videos and then go to sleep, because it was already late. ''March 9th, 2018. Newt messages me regarding something weird. * -Newt: Hey, do you remember the day October 17th, 2017? * -Me: No, what happened that day? I did not remember what happened that day, and was confused. He sent me an Email rather than a roblox message explaining what was going on in our chat and what was going on in ROBLOX. October 17th, 2017 * -Dani25is: Guys i found this strange user named ASe_pT1190. * -Me: What did he look like? * -Dan: Well, He looked like an original roblox zombie, with the exception of instead of brown torso and legs, it was white and he had a invisible head. * -Newt: Huh... Did he do anything, at all? * -Dan: From what i've heard, he hacked some accounts and then it lead to THEM being banned. * -Me: I guess we now should be more careful when joining a game. Next day, October 18th 2017. * -Dan: So uh.. An administrator joined my game regarding that the user ASe_pT1190 has completely been banned from the roblox website, because of him hacking and banning users. * -Newt: Are you sure? * And what about ErrorPay? * -Dan: Well, When i searched ASe_pT1190 in players, he didn't appear. And error, well, he got hacked and banned yesterday night. I have forgotten completely.. after I got banned, dan lend me his alt account, and not too long ago i created a new account. But... Asimilation is somehow a bit similar to ASe_pT1190.. 'Dan: '''So today I added Errorpay's new account to my friend list, so I could chat with him. I invited him to our old party and began to chat. We were deciding which game to play when Newt decided "The Normal Elevator". * -Newt: Let's play The normal elevator. * -Me: k. * Lemme check if there are any english speakers. I told him that because most of the time, there aren't english speakers. Before i could join a server, Error sent a message. * -ErrorP_aY3345: Hey, what if Asimilation joins our game? * -Me: Wht do you mean? * -Error: Yeah, he can join us. Most of the time he always joins us. * -Me: then ill go check. I went to check if ErrorPay WAS there, and also decided to record it, to send them proof. So i recorded it. I joined the game and waited for about 3 or 4 minutes. I decided to hop on to the elevator while I wait.. After a few mintues, I see on the chat: 'friend ASIMILATION has joined the game. He joined. I reset to see him actually in person, since i've never really have before. He says :} , ''And leaves. I go back to our chat. * -Dan: GUYS, HE JOINED. * -Error: Wait, really? * -Dan: YEAH. He only joined and said :} before immediately leaving. * -Newt: Do you think he'll join again if we come back? * -Dan: I don't know. Suddenly, a new player gets added into the party. * -Newt: Huh? * -Asimilation: I do not mean to destroy. :} * -But do you trust me? '''Newt:' ASIMILATION JOINED THE PARTY. Nobody invited him, nothing. We were speechless. What were we supposed to respond? Then, Dan leaves. * -Asimilation: Why leave? I Won't Threaten you. Dan creates another party and invites us to it. Then, Me and Error leave. We left Asimilation there. We started talking about it. How did he appear there? Why did he appear there? * -Dan: Why did he appear there? * -Error: I don't know! * -Me: Dan, unfriend him. Dan unfriends him. * -Dan: There. Let's hope he doesn't bother us anymore. We then go play Survive Natural Disasters and have fun for a while, when suddenly... In the chat: Asimilation: ''':} '''To be continued in Chapter 4. Please, Do not edit this. Category:Marked for Review